Pull the Trigger
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Chega o dia do casamento de Jensen e Danneel. A festa impecável para as estrelas da TV norte-americana. Mas ainda há algo no passado e no presente que pode estragar este conto-de-fadas. PadAckles


_**Pull the Trigger**_

Fandom: Supernatural

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: Livre

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Chega o dia do casamento de Jensen e Danneel. A festa impecável para as estrelas da TV norte-americana. Mas ainda há algo no passado e no presente que pode estragar este conto-de-fadas.

**ATENÇÃO:** Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens! Se vc não gosta, não leia. Apenas mude de página e respeite o meu gosto pessoal!

**Disclaimer:** Eu não ganho nada com isso. Quer dizer, não ganho dinheiro, mas costumo ganhar algumas reviews e muitos amigos...rs...

**OBS:** Bom, essa fic foi escrita depois de uma longa conversa no Skype com o Sniperpadalecki sobre o atual comportamento do Jen e as nossas especulações sobre o casamento dele com a Danneel.

Claro que tudo isso acentuado por um toque melodramático digno de novela mexicana que é a minha especialidade.

Então, se vc não é fã de Padackles e se vc não gosta de chorar, não aconselho que leia a fic...rs...

PS. nada de sexo para os taradinhos de plantão. Nesta história só rola sentimentos!

PS2. e a trilha sonora é Russian Roulette, da Rihanna. Tb escolhida pelo meu amor mais mordível, o Sniper!

* * *

Está tudo pronto. Há uns dois dias eu acho. Roupas, decoração, trilhas sonoras, comidas e bebidas. Ouço a voz de Danneel ecoar pelo quarto mesmo que ela não esteja aqui. "Tudo tem que ser perfeito! Não quero nenhum comentário que deixei a desejar no nosso casamento."

Me sirvo de outra dose de uísque e mais um comprimido. Essa enxaqueca que não passa... Eu sei a causa. Os mesmos pensamentos, incessantemente, invariavelmente, noite e dia me atormentando.

Dois meses sem dormir. Talvez mais, porque mal fecho os olhos e aquele maldito sorriso no altar aparece na minha frente. Por mais que ele tenha dito que não era o "nosso sorriso", por mais que tenha me mostrado, quando estivemos na Itália, que ainda somos um do outro... Alguma coisa se quebrou ali em mim. E eu não consigo lidar com isso.

Olho no espelho torcendo para que meus olhos não estejam vermelhos e ouço Gino bater à porta para me chamar. A cerimônia começa em vinte minutos. E é a noiva quem se atrasa, ele brinca.

Não sei se fiz certo em convidar outra pessoa que não o Jay para ser meu Best man. Mas tenho certeza que, assim como eu, ele não suportaria representar o papel de quem abençoa esta palhaçada de casamento arranjado.

Ok, hora de entrar no salão de festas, arranjado para a cerimônia. As mesas dispostas uniformemente reluzem com as velas postas em castiçais dourados adornados com rosas brancas, tulipas e gérberas cor de vinho. As toalhas de linho perolado reluzem discretamente e todo o salão me lembra um conto de fadas.

Piso o tapete vermelho e macio do local e noto os olhares dos convidados, apreensivos e ansiosos. Percebo o motivo quando sinto a mão de Jay apertar discretamente meu ombro. Sei que muitos ali sabem da verdade e não concordam com o rumo que as coisas tomaram.

Mas, há alguns meses, nos pareceu tão mais fácil quando decidimos representar os homens de família...

Deixo minha cabeça virar e encaro os olhos verdes, acima dos meus. E ele me diz, no nosso constante diálogo sem palavras que conquistou toda equipe do seriado e acabou virando característica de nossos personagens, que eu só preciso respirar fundo e ir em frente.

_Take a breath, take it deep _

_Respire, profundamente_

_Calm yourself, he says to me _

_Acalme-se, ele me diz_

_If you play, you play for keeps _

_Se você jogar, você joga para ficar_

_Take the gun, and count to three _

_Pegue uma arma, e conte até três_

_I'm sweating now, moving slow _

_Eu estou suando agora, me movendo lentamente_

_No time to think, my turn to go _

_Sem tempo para pensar, a minha vez de ir_

A orquestra faz soar os primeiros acordes e logo chega minha vez de entrar. Sinto uma gota de suor escorrer pela minha coluna e quase começo a rir, comparando a mim mesmo como um animal prestes a ir para o abate.

Eu gosto da Danneel. Ela é acima de tudo minha amiga. Conversamos muito, e ela compreende meu jeito reservado, tímido até. Nunca me cobra nada a não ser discrição em público.

Chego ao meu lugar e olho para a porta, onde ela deve aparecer como uma verdadeira diva em alguns instantes. Brigo contra meus próprios olhos e a vontade insana de ver como Jared está se portando. Se está sorrindo, calmo, se coça a nuca daquele jeito que ele faz quando fica nervoso.

Mas não está certo que justo hoje, no dia do meu casamento, eu não dê prioridade para a minha noiva. Minha melhor amiga que está sacrificando sua liberdade para desviar os olhares da mídia de cima de mim.

É, este é mais um fardo que eu tenho que carregar.

_And you can see my heart beating _

_E você pode ver meu coração batendo_

_You can see it through my chest _

_Você pode vê-lo através do meu peito_

_And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving _

_Estou apavorado, mas eu não vou desistir_

_I Know that I must pass this test _

_Eu sei que tenho que passar neste teste_

_So just pull the trigger _

_Então, basta puxar o gatilho_

Danneel está absolutamente linda. Não há outra palavra para defini-la. Os cabelos presos num coque igual à Audrey Hepburn em Bonequinha de Luxo. O vestido branco de seda, rebordado com pequenas pérolas, marca levemente as curvas do seu corpo bem feito, fazendo um jogo elegante com as luvas longas, o colar, pulseira e brincos de brilhantes.

A marcha nupcial começa a tocar e Dan desliza, sim, ela desliza pelo tapete, com seu melhor sorriso e eu penso que todos os jornais vão elogiar a elegância e o bom gosto dela assim que as fotos forem distribuídas para a imprensa.

Eu me adianto para recebê-la e a cerimônia começa. Não consigo ouvir uma palavra do que é dito. Apenas me concentro em dois corações agoniados. O meu e o dele. Tem algo mais acontecendo. Algo que ele não me contou.

Ouço Danneel dizer "sim" e eu desperto a tempo de não fazer feio em meu próprio casamento. E em poucos instantes, está feito. Estou devidamente casado como manda as leis de Deus e os preconceitos do povo texano.

Sorrimos para os aplausos, para as fotos, para todas as formalidades. Cumpro meu papel devidamente e minha esposa (estranho dizer isso) sussurra palavras de conforto no meu ouvido. E aos poucos eu me reequilibro, até que noto ele se aproximar.

E quando ele me abraça, sinto mais uma vez que alguma coisa está incompleta no nosso quebra-cabeça.

_Say a prayer to yourself _

_Faça uma oração para si mesmo_

_He says close your eyes _

_Ele diz para fechar os olhos_

_Sometimes it helps _

_Às vezes ajuda_

_And then I get a scary thought _

_E então eu tenho um pensamento assustador_

_That he's here means he's never lost _

_Que se ele está aqui, significa que ele nunca perdeu_

Genevieve não está com ele. Vejo que ela permanece sentada e não se levanta para cumprimentar ninguém. Nem mesmo Kripke ou Sera.

Jay me olha de um jeito novo. Alguma coisa que mistura remorso, arrependimento, mas com um leve toque de alegria.

E em menos de dois minutos eu consigo rever cada pequena mudança no comportamento dele nos últimos meses. A lua de mel tardia na Europa, o fato de não atender e sequer retornar as minhas ligações. Evitar ficar a sós comigo no trailer, alegando que não podíamos dar bandeira.

Mas nós sempre demos bandeira. E a idéia do casamento era justamente aliviar essa tensão de "fingir que somos héteros".

_(...)_

_As my life flashes before my eyes _

_Enquanto a minha vida passa diante dos meus olhos_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise? _

_Me pergunto, verei outro nascer do sol?_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye _

_Muitos não têm a chance de dizer adeus_

_But it's too late too think of the value of my life _

_Mas é tarde demais pra pensar no valor da minha vida_

Balanço a cabeça enquanto ele me puxa para um abraço, tentando esconder meu rosto em seu peito. Ele sabe que o sentimento que despertou em mim agora é impossível de esconder. Eu tento me desvencilhar do seu abraço, mas ele força uma risada e me mantém junto de si.

Ouço a voz dele ao pé do meu ouvido e me recrimino por ainda arrepiar. Ele me pede calma e diz que tudo vai ficar bem. E ainda afirma que não foi de propósito.

Não foi de propósito... Não sei o que me horroriza mais. Se a expressão mista de pena e carinho com que ele me encara ou o sorriso cínico e vitorioso que Cortese nem tenta disfarçar.

Minha cabeça volta a latejar de um jeito que me faz ver pequenos pontos brilhantes no canto dos olhos. Pergunto a ele quanto tempo e ele me diz cinco meses. Um menino. E esta última parte arranca dele um sorriso que eu sei que nunca mais será só meu.

_And you can see my heart beating _

_E você pode ver meu coração batendo_

_You can see it through my chest _

_Você pode vê-lo através do meu peito_

_And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving _

_Estou apavorada, mas eu não vou desistir_

_I know that I must pass this test _

_Eu sei que tenho que passar neste teste_

Balbucio alguma coisa e penso em correr para longe dali. Fujo da valsa, do brinde, dos cumprimentos. Passo por Misha e lhe roubo a garrafa de uísque das mãos. Alcanço a porta do banheiro e me parece um bom lugar.

Essa enxaqueca...

Pego o frasco de comprimidos no bolso interno do terno e tomo dois. E mais dois, e mais cinco e eu não sei mais contar. A garrafa parece estar mais leve. A porta parece ter duplicado e minhas pernas não agüentam mais o peso que Jay colocou sobre os meus ombros.

Me ajoelho e penso que mais um comprimido cairia bem. A cabeça já não dói, mas há algo mais doendo em mim. Eu engulo o remédio junto com o último gole de uísque e o som da porta sendo arrombada quase me assusta.

O som dos passos me é familiar. Não é Jay. As mãos que me pegam do chão frio do banheiro são do Collins. Meu anjo da guarda até fora do seriado.

- Jen, mas que porra...

- Ta doendo, Cass... – misturo os nomes e começo a rir.

Acho que minha língua está dormente, assim como as pontas dos meus dedos, meus joelhos e cotovelos e logo fica difícil respirar. Misha grita por socorro e eu penso por que Jay não veio me salvar?

_And you can see my heart beating _

_E você pode ver meu coração batendo_

_You can see it through my chest _

_Você pode vê-lo através do meu peito_

_And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving _

_Estou apavorada, mas eu não vou desistir_

_I know that I must pass this test _

_Eu sei que tenho que passar neste teste_

_So just pull the trigger _

_Então, basta puxar o gatilho_

Jogo a cabeça para trás tentando respirar com menos dificuldade e me sinto esbarrar em algo macio e com um cheiro que eu conheço. Jay estava ali desde quando? Estou com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

Os olhos dele estão assustados. Ele afaga meus cabelos, limpa o suor que deve escorrer pela minha testa, mas que eu não sinto. Ouço ele dizer que me ama, me chamar de idiota filho da puta e dizer mais uma vez que me ama.

Ele quer saber por que eu fiz isso. Mas eu não fiz nada. Só consigo sorrir para ele e dizer, com o maior esforço do mundo:

- Ta tudo bem, Jay, agora já não dói mais...

E então, é paz e escuridão.


End file.
